Hornyness
by lalstice
Summary: Cloud is dragged over to Seph's office by Zack. Yaoi ensues. WARNING! HOT YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ! NoFriendofGrimReapers, i lied. Sorry. You should know what that means.


**This fic is pure crap, okay? I really don't know what the heck made me write this, but whatever. **

****

Cloud woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening with a bang.

"Wha the fuck?" he asked groggily.

"Yo Spikey! Rise and shine!" called an irritatingly familiar voice.

"What the hell, Zack? It's", here he checked the clock, "friggin' two in the morning!"

"I know, but I got something special for you!"

"Please don't give me another dress again, no matter how many times you beg me, I will NEVER dress up as a girl."

"It's not a dress, Spikey. But it would be nice to see you in one. Bet you'd look sexy~." Zack wiggled his eyebrows.

Cloud glared.

"Okay okay. Geez, I'm starting to think your turning into Seph, your glares are almost matching up to his." Zack glanced at Cloud, noting that the anger had gone from those sparkling blue eyes and had been replaced with admiration and…hope?

Zack smirked.

Cloud tried to hide his growing hope, but was unable to keep from asking, "Sephiroth? You mean you saw him?"

Zack kept his face carefully neutral. "Yeah, Spikey, why? He's sitting in his office right now, wanna go meet him?"

Cloud's face flushed a dark red. "N-no way!"

"Come on Spikey, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Zack said, struggling to keep his smirk from showing.

"No! He's probably busy or- what the hell are you- no stop! Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Zack had pounced on Cloud, trapped him, and had begun to drag him, wailing and kicking, down the hall.

"Come now, Cloud, I'm sure you don't want anyone to catch us." Zack smirked.

"Like hell." Cloud continued to wail and beg even louder than before.

Sighing, Zack said, "Dude, if you keep doing that, I'm going to strip you naked and shove you in Sephiroth's office nude. Got it?"

That shut Cloud up. Glaring poison daggers at Zack, he followed his superior officer down the hall, wondering how the puppy had managed to rise up to Lieutenant.

When they finally reached Sephiroth's office, Zack paused, dug around in his pants pockets, pulled out a ribbon, stuck it to Cloud's head, then shoved him, tumbling, into Sephiroth's office. The last thing he heard before he slammed the door shut was, "Zack you fucking bastard-"

Grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, he skipped away, snickering to himself.

_Those two had better start something in there, or I'll be disappointed. _

Sephiroth had hardly even glanced up when Zack had shoved the blond cadet into the room. He did, however, find it amusing to watch when the cadet started shouting obscenities at Zack, flipping him off just before the door slammed shut. Cloud muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "crazy freaking bastard". Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle softly at the cadet's obvious anger. He smirked when Cloud froze the instant he had heard his soft chuckle.

_Interesting…_

_Oh shit. _Cloud had completely frozen up in shock. _Do something you idiot, he's the fucking General, you can't just leave him waiting!_

"U-um General, sir!" he stammered, saluting sloppily.

"At ease, cadet."

"Um…" Cloud, at that moment, found that he was still facing the wall with his back facing the wall, and that he had saluted…backwards.

_Shit. Way to ruin it, asshole. _

Cloud slowly turned around, to find the General sitting at a handsome mahogany desk crammed with neat piles of paper. Sephiroth hadn't even looked up at his awkward entrance, and was lazily doing paperwork, looking bored.

"Are you just going to stare at me doing paperwork?" Cloud jumped at the sudden question.

"Um…Zack kinda…forced me to come."

A chuckle. Cloud shivered, it sounded so _sensual_.

_Shit I'm getting horny. _

"Yes, Strife, I saw. And heard, as a matter of fact."

Cloud blushed. Sephiroth still hadn't looked up. "No sir…I'll just be leaving now, sir."

"You can't."

"Huh?"

"You can't, Strife. Lieutenant Fair has melted the door to the wall."

"Oh…" was all that Cloud could say. _Dammit Strife you're acting stupid! Come on, pull yourself together!_ "Ummmm…could you help me get out?" Cloud blushed as those words came out of his mouth: he didn't want the great General to think he was so weak.

"Yes, I could, but I have to finish this." came the curt reply.

"Oh…'kay then."

Sephiroth eyed the blond from the corner of his eye. He was very skittish, that much was obvious, but there was an underlying strength and determination there as well. He could very well become an excellent SOLDIER, but his fear and nervousness blocked the strength from showing through. The boy was too self conscious, too wary of others. Sephiroth wondered why. _Bullies, perhaps?_

Cloud had taken to sitting in one of the corners of Sephiroth's rather large office. Sephiroth ran his eyes over the boy's form. Cloud wasn't handsome. He was _pretty_. His soft, golden spikes and sparkling ocean eyes made him very hard to resist. He had a lean, muscular form and soft-looking, creamy skin with a slight dash of freckles across his face. Sephiroth found himself contemplating how Cloud's skin would feel, if he were to touch it. Mentally slapping himself, Sephiroth returned his gaze to his paperwork, but still unable to resist glancing at Cloud once in a while.

_What…is this feeling? _Sephiroth felt the absolute _need_ to touch Cloud, and it was getting distracting. Meanwhile, Cloud was having very similar feelings towards Sephiroth. He would keep on glancing at the silver-haired man, and more than once he would find himself staring at Sephiroth's fine toned chest, and his gorgeous silver hair that Cloud was just _dying_ to touch. Sephiroth was Cloud's dream. More often than not, Cloud would wake up from a particularly dirty wet dream about Sephiroth, panting and flushed red with lust. As Cloud stared at Sephiroth, he unconsciously began to daydream, imagining what it would feel like to run his fingers through Sephiroth's hair, how soft and smooth his skin was, and how it might feel to kiss those lips.

Sephiroth, once again glancing at the blond cadet sitting hunched up in the corner of his office, noticed that Cloud was staring at him with glazed eyes and no small amount of desire and lust. Smirking, her continued to watch Cloud from the corner of his eye, seeing how Cloud would pant softly once in a while, and how his fingers would twitch.

_Well then. It seems he is lusting after me after all. _Sephiroth smirked again. Casually, he stood up, making his way over to the blond cadet. Immediately, Cloud blushed, his eyes flicking downward to stare at the floor, his blush steadily growing redder, creeping across his pretty little face.

"Well, Cloud. Seems you are having some…difficulties." Sephiroth purred seductively in his ear. Cloud jumped about ten feet in the air.

"S-sir? Ah…what are you doing?" Cloud exclaimed. "With all due respect sir, isn't this inappropriate?" for Sephiroth had leaned even closer to Cloud, close enough that he could probably touch Cloud's lips with his tongue if he poked it out…tempting thought.

Chuckling mentally, Sephiroth purred, "No, this isn't…too inappropriate, but…" here he lifted his hand and brushed it against Cloud's face, making Cloud pant and flush even deeper, "this is." He finished. He gently rubbed his thumb along Cloud's jaw line, making Cloud pant again, before grabbing it and pressing his lips against Cloud's.

To say Cloud was surprised would be a major understatement. To say that Cloud did not enjoy the contact would have been a downright lie. As it was, he moaned, and melted into Sephiroth's touch. When Sephiroth began to trace the seam of his lips, he opened up willingly. Cloud moaned again when Sephiroth rubbed his tongue against his own. Cloud began a fiery dance of passion, their tongues twisting and rubbing together until Cloud was left trembling and breathless. They both broke the kiss painting, eyes filled with carnal hunger. Sephiroth's eyes gleamed. He began undressing Cloud, kissing and licking and sucking every patch of skin he uncovered. When he got to Cloud's pants, He looked up into wide blue eyes, asking if Cloud was ready.

"Y-yes…"

Sephiroth smirked, and literally tore Cloud's pants off, boxers and all. Cloud yelped, then moaned when Sephritoh grasped his member tightly. Cloud began to pant loudly as Sephiroth started to jack him off with long, languid strokes. Cloud, lost in euphoria, began to unconsciously thrust, making Sephiroth lick his lips hungrily. His pants were becoming awfully tight… Sephiroth suddenly stopped. Cloud whined, begging Sephiroth to keep on going, to not stop. Sephiroth gulped: it was hard to resist that voice. Bending down in between Cloud's legs, he spread Cloud's legs apart, kneeling in between them, and lowering his head.

Cloud's breath hitched when he felt Sephiroth's hot breath against his member. He barely had any time to recuperate before he was engulfed by liquid heat. Cloud moaned loudly. He had never felt so fucking good in his life. None of his dreams even compared to Sephiroth sucking him off like this. He felt a tongue rub against the thick vein on the underside of his cock, and moaned again, thrashing wildly. When Sephiroth deep-throated him, Cloud lost control. Moaning loudly, he began to thrust up into Sephiroth's mouth, trying to deepen the friction happening in his most sensitive area.

Cloud didn't taste that bad. The pre-cum leaking from the tip tasted slightly sweet. No. Not a bad taste at all. Sephiroth knew that the boy was close. He could feel it in the tightening of his muscles. Cloud cried out his name, then emptied his seed into Sephiroth's mouth. Swallowing eagerly, he smirked at the utterly spent blond. He did looks pretty sexy, naked and panting, covered with sweat and a few drops of creamy cum. Sephiroth smirked. The boy had came so hard he passed out. Grabbing a small towel, he began to clean Cloud off, wondering about what to do about his still hard member and raging lust.

Cloud opened his eyes with a start. He was in a decent sized bed in a simple room. In a chair by the kitchen, he found Sephiroth watching him with amused eyes.

"Ah! S-sir"" Cloud exclaimed, madly wrestling with the blankets. "I-I'm so sorry sir I really don't know how I got here and-"

"Cloud." Sephiroth said softly. Cloud immediately froze, then gasped as he found Sephiroth right in front of him. A chuckle.

"Well. It seems you are quite…flustered when I am near you. I wonder why…Cloud."

Cloud shivered at the way Sephiroth said his name. He tried to keep it from showing, but Sephrioth's soft chuckle said that he had noticed.

"Would you like to…finish what happened in my office?"

So it hadn't been a dream. "Sir…I-I'm not sure I'm-"

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth darted forward and bit at the base of his neck, and began to suck at the area. He moaned when the pain disappeared, leaving only pleasure.

"Would you like to finish this?" Sephiroth repeated.

"Y-yes-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sephiroth smirked at Cloud, then shoved him back into the bed. Stripping himself, he let his armor, coat, and finally his pants to fall unceremoniously to the floor. His lust was still raging inside him, and his member already hard with anticipation. Spreading Cloud's legs wider, he stuck two of his fingers in front of Cloud's mouth. "Suck." Cloud obliged willingly. When Sephiroth felt his fingers were slippery enough, he removed them from Cloud's mouth and began to finger Cloud's ass.

"This will hurt a bit. Try to relax." So saying, Sephiroth slid his finger in, making Cloud gasp. After thrusting it in and out a few times, he added the second, then the third. By now, Cloud was whimpering in both pleasure and pain, tear beads gathering around his eyelashes. Eventually, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Sephiroth hit _something_ inside of him that made Cloud buck up and moan loudly. Sephiroth smirked, then fingered Cloud's prostate again. Cloud began to make high pitched mewling sounds, his member practically weeping pre-cum. Cloud made a small disappointed noise when Sephiroth withdrew his fingers, replacing it with something much larger. Cloud tensed up immediately.

"Relax, Cloud." Forcing his muscles to relax, Cloud took a deep breath. Sephrioth began to nudge his cock in bit by bit, until he was fully seated inside. Cloud was fighting back tears of pain. Stroking Cloud's soft spikes, he waited until Cloud was ready, then thrust gently. Cloud's breath hitched, and he moved his hips. Sephiroth began to thrust more forcibly, making Cloud moan and writhe. Sephiroth then hit the spot that made him see stars. Cloud screamed out his name. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Ggh…Se-Sephiroth! Ah! Nn…"

Cloud didn't last long. After a few thrusts, he came, spurting his cum out so hard it some of it hit Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth moaned out Cloud's name, coming soon after Cloud. Looking down, eyes lidded with tiredness, he noticed that, again, Cloud had passed out. Tucking him into the covers, Sephiroth gently brushed his lips against Cloud's forehead.

Meanwhile, Cloud dreamed.

Zack couldn't help but feel smug. Sephiroth, the Great General, had actually taken Spiky to his bed! Zack felt the need to celebrate. No more would there be the grumpiness or coldness. Zack knew that Sephiroth had to get laid. Smirking, Zack drew a tape from his pocket. Oh, this could buy him quite a bit of favors...

**Author's notes:**

**I know, I know. Cheesy ending. Really cheesy ending. I really couldn't think of anything…so…. Yea… Evil Zack! Heh. **

**Review pls!**


End file.
